vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Oak
Smell ya later! Gary Oak is an antagonist in the Pokémon series and a wrestler in VGCW. He was a member of The McMahon Elite Four but split off from the group when Baz McMahon was arrested. He is regarded as VGCW's ultimate jobber, being that he has only won a single match without a handicap advantage. Recently he has taken the role of Illidan Stormrage's manager, and as the Blue Ranger of The Ring Rangers, but only for his personal gain. In Pokémon Heralded as the truest of true motherfuckers, Gary Oak is a Pokémon Trainer, professor-in-training, and world class pimp with some foxy cheerleaders. He's most known for his legendary girth which can't be ignored. Gary's blood feud with Ash got its roots when he impregnated Ash's mother while he was travelling. In retaliation Ash killed Gary's pet Raticate in battle. Ever since then Gary has made it his life goal to do everything better than Ash, outnumbering him in badges, battles, and bitches. In VGCW Season 2: Gary Is Here! Ash Is a Loser! Taking their feud to the ring, Gary debuted on January 6th, 2013, against Ash Ketchum in an attempt to show him up. The match proved to be a spectacular bout but, unfortunately for Gary, not a victorious one. Despite executing his Smell Ya Later finishing sequence twice during the match, he could not keep Ash down and eventually lost to his rival. Though humiliated by his loss, Gary was expected to make a quick comeback following his strong performance. Instead, it was naught but the precursor to a long and sordid descent into the abyssal depths of jobberdom which began when Gary entered a sixteen-man tournament for the #1 contendership to the VGCW Championship, and he was quickly destroyed by Gabe in the first round in an amazing two minutes and thirty-three seconds without getting in a single offensive move. Following that, Gary was the third man eliminated in a Six-Man Battle Royal and lasted only a couple of minutes in his first Royal Rumble match before Link, one of the biggest jobbers in the business, threw his scrawny ass out of the ring. Elite Four: In With the Wrong Crowd When Dan Hibiki made his heel turn and crushed Ash's chance at becoming #1 contender, Gary was in trouble. All the losses he'd suffered to that point were one thing, but that night he realized he was no longer Ash's biggest rival, something he had been for his entire life. Gary had nothing left to look forward to, and perhaps it was this dilemma that drove him to join The McMahon Elite Four. Whatever the case, Gary was set to take his jerkishness to a new level. His inaugural act as a member of the Elite Four took place when he and Ezio Auditore ambushed Phoenix Wright two-on-one, managing to take him down quickly. However, Nappa came to help Phoenix and Gary got knocked out by Phoenix while Ezio was distracted. He and Ezio later faced Ghost Trick again, this time accompanied by Raphael. But with Solid Snake on Ghost Trick's side, Gary fell once again, along with both his teammates. The stable did not last long afterwards: on 2013-02-01, the three remaining members of The McMahon Elite Four assembled to discuss Mr. L 's betrayal, and Gary declared his intent to split from the crumbling stable, pointing out that only three people remained in the supposed "Elite Four", and that he had no reason to stick around now that Baz McMahon wasn't there to pay him. After breaking away from the Elite Four, Gary set off to achieve success on his own once more. Instead, he found a weird fairy merchant who completely kicked his ass. Gary was newcomer Tingle's first opponent in the VGCW, and was shown no mercy by the harmless-looking man, suffering his most humiliating loss to date... in fact, perhaps the most humiliating loss anyone had ever had, anywhere. Still, Gary's humiliation was just beginning. Season 3 & 4: The Very Worst (That No One Ever Was) After more than a month of losing to laughable opponents and being a thug for an unsuccessful stable, he tried to rekindle his old rivalry with the rival who had been ignoring him up to that point. Gary and Ash finally met once again on 2013-02-18 when two fought in a Six-Man Battle Royal, so he also had to deal with a schizophrenic, a racecar driver, and two of his former allies, but at least Dan wasn't there to steal his thunder. However, Gary had yet to realize just how far he had fallen. Ash eliminated Gary first before defeating everyone else in the match other than Pyro and became the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship, which he won the very next show. After Ash evolved into Red following his championship win, Gary was left in the dust completely and utterly by his rival, so he shifted his efforts to a less lofty goal: earning a single victory. A golden opportunity presented itself on 2013-03-26 when he faced Barret Wallace, another wrestler who at the time did not have a single win to his name. Gary fought tooth and nail to get his first singles win... but his best didn't amount to much. He spent much of the fight serving as a punching bag for the AVALANCHE member, and while he endured a tremendous amount of punishment and absorbed multiple finishers without even flinching, in the end he lost in embarrassing fashion after knocking himself out following a botched a high-flying spot. Then, on the Season 3 finale, he would be the first wrestler in VGCW history to get Groosed. Having piled up loss after loss against competition both impressive and not, Gary was now in danger of being considered VGCW's biggest jobber. With Vegeta piling victory after victory as Majin Vegeta and Link long gone, the only other candidate to the jobber crown was Waluigi, the "winner" of The Great Tournament's Losers bracket. The two were pitted against one another to determine who was truly the lord of losers. The People's Champion turned out to be too much for Gary, at one point demonstrating the impressive feat of smashing Gary through Table-san while staying on his feet. Though Gary was able to bust open Waluigi's forehead and force him to bleed, Waluigi remained in control of the match and Gary was unable to endure Waluigi's assault for long before he was pinned. Defeated, Gary could now truly be crowned the new King of the Jobbers, and was just a few losses away from matching Vegeta's all-time nine-match singles losing streak. Season 5: The Unthinkable Happens After taking a break from competition for the rest of the previous season, Gary Oak returned on July 11th, booked for a match against another perennial loser, Luigi. Displaying a surprising amount of confidence, Gary taunted his opponent backstage before the match, claiming he'd been a loser ever since he abandoned the Mr. L identity. Perhaps Luigi took those taunts to heart, as he donned his Mr. L garb for the match. The fight was close, and Gary gave his best performance since his debut, hitting his rarely-used finisher three times over the course of the match. Eventually, when both competitors were battered and bruised, Gary pulled Luigi into a small package pin. Luigi reversed it, and Gary reversed it back again. The referee counted. The Earth stopped turning. Hell froze over. The referee reached the count of 3. Gary Oak, on his own, had won a match. Gary Oak, drowned in glory, went out and blew three Pokedollars and a Poke Mart coupon, spending a night on the town. After waking up on the couch, he found himself with a face lift and a new set of clothes. He went to work that day with a new air about him. Gary proceeded to face Tingle in a Singles match, where he was largely cheered on by the crowd. In the end, he may have lost, but the crowd loved him. He returned for the Royal Rumble later that day, in which he showed off his Rumble prowess once again, eliminating 7 men, including the Rumbles usual biggest threat Gaben. With the crowd suddenly getting behind the smug child, the tired Gary was eventually thrown over the ropes by Sabin. Gaben, perhaps angry over Gary eliminating from the rumble, booked himself to face the trainer on August 30th. What originally seemed to be a squash match (Like the one they had before), turned out to be one of the biggest matches of his career. Although Gabe managed to control the match in the early goings, Gary would manage to keep on holding on, and somehow hit his new finisher on Gaben. As the match further progressed, more and more of the crowd found themselves to be rooting for Gary that Night, with his underdog status bearing a similarity to another trainer. Showing sheer heart and determination, Gary would reverse one of Gabe's moves and put them both through a table, but unfortunately, Gabe still kicked out at 1. Getting desperate, Gary hit the Girth Buster and assured that Gaben would indeed smell him later. With Gary seeming to have a monumental upset within his grasps, Gabe simply sat back up and continued to club the boy. In a final attempt to win the match, Gary went for one last finisher, but Gabe managed to reverse it and lock in the Wallet Squeeze, leaving Gary no choice but to tap out. With a large portion of the crowd in disgust of the victory Gary worked so hard to obtain lost at the last second, Gary laid in the ring, defeated. The miracle never happen. His last Season 5 match saw him lose to another hard-luck loser, Charles Barkley on October 8th. It was the first and only win Barkley would have in that season. Season 6: The Undisputed Worst Gary Oak continued to have unprecedented bravado when he met up with and eventually put himself into a match against Zangief, fresh off his dominant yet losing performance at End Game 5, on November 19th. Gary found himself tapping out to the Full Ivan submission. Not to be deterred, the two would meet up in the Royal Rumble the next night. Gary would have the last laugh on that night as Zangief would be the first man eliminated while Gary would go on to be tied for the most eliminations with four. Things seemed to be looking up for Gary as he went into a VGCW vs. WWE match on December 3rd against Zack Ryder, who was one of WWE's biggest jobbers, meaning that he actually had a chance to win. Gary made sure to show that he was the dirtiest player in the game during the bout, delivering several low blows to Ryder, all of which were ignored by The Referee, likely from pity for the poor jobber. After a somewhat back and forth match between the two worst at their sport, Gary would somehow find himself being pinned for the 3 count. He had done it. He had lost to Zack Ryder. Zack. Fucking. Ryder This loss gave Gary a 1-11 record in singles matches. In doing so, Oak had now broken Vegeta's 1-10 mark to claim VGCW's all-time worst winning percentage in one-on-one contests. Season 7: A Bottom To The Barrel Perhaps the sense of shame finally grew great enough to overwhelm even Gary's immense ego, as he would not be seen for over three months. Finally returning on the first show of Season 7, Gary was matched up with his former object of disdain, Zangief. While Gary didn't open his mouth this time, it didn't help him in the slightest, as Zangief would cave in his chest with a headbutt, giving Gary his 12th singles loss and 7th loss in a row. However, the first sign of a change in Gary's life and fortunes would also happen that Night, as Zangief was just as quickly crushed backstage by Illidan Stormrage in a sudden surprise attack. Undaunted, unfazed, or perhaps just resigned to his fate, Gary would return to the next show with a new opponent: Chief Arino. For all his lack of success, Gary refused to let it get to him, as he would endure both Kacho Kicks, a Last Continue, several roll ups, and a powerful rope assisted neckbreaker and continue to fight, hammering Arino with not one, but two Master Balls. The second one only angered the Chief, though, and Gary promptly had his fucking head kicked in by a second set of Kacho Kicks, eating yet another loss and setting his record to the unlucky beyond belief 1-13. Strangely, Illidan would proceed to attack, and destroy, the Chief backstage afterwards, just like he had Zangief. Perhaps coincidence...? As it turned out, it was not. After challenging Scorpion to a match and being dismissed as worthless and weak, Scorpion would be attacked and also defeated by Illidan backstage. Shortly afterwards, Illidan's first interview by Kefka would be interrupted by Gary, who would confirm that Illidan was 'his client' and that anyone who attacked one of them would answer to both. How Gary managed to forge this alliance was never revealed (yet), but what Gary wanted to do now that he had it was revealed on March 4th, where Gary spoke on how he wanted to take Illidan straight to the top, reminding the crowd of Illidan's undefeated streak of victories he'd claimed in his short time in VGCW and demanding a title shot. Gary would instead get a teeth shot, as Scorpion would get a measure of vengeance by showing up and Hell Kicking the duo that night, shutting Gary up..for that Night anyway. The next show, Seifer managed to catch Gary Oak as the Blue Ring Ranger, but Gary had already resigned from the group, no doubt planning on using his new cilent to acquire glory. Even Seifer balked at trying to get more info from Gary, remembering just who Gary had as a client. During yet another promo of Gary praising Illidan and claiming that attacking the both of them from behind was cheap and cowardly, Scorpion would appear once again to shut Gary Oak up by equating that cowardice to sic'ing Illidan on wrestlers backstage who had beaten Gary before. And so, he had challenged Illidan one on one, and to his surprise, Illidan accepted the challenge, moving it to the Royal Rumble. When that moment came to pass on March 25th, Gary would be on the sidelines, doing what he did best: running interference against Scorpion, getting ejected by the referee, and hearing calls of "SMELL YA LATER!!" from the crowd, eventually hearing that Illidan was beaten by Scorpion. The Royal Rumble event afterwards helped him to let off some tension against everyone as well as his own client. Despite this setback, Gary continued to act as arrogant as ever, issuing an open challenge to anyone brave enough to face Illidan in the ring. After a week, the call was answered by Captain Falcon, who despite coming seemingly close to winning, was denied thanks to Gary's quick thinking, earning himself a fair amount of heat from Falcon's fans who felt that he was robbed. With this obstacle out of the way, Gary later announced that Illidan would be wrestling at the upcoming End Game 7 against a mystery opponent, who turned out to be Kefka. Kefka's mockery directed at both Illidan and Gary would end up earning him a beating so intense that Exdeath and Sephiroth probably felt it, and with Illidan scoring the pin, Gary would walk out of Season 7 an in-ring loser, but a winning manager. Season 8: MY CLIENT, ILLIDAN STORMRAGE Having found his niche, Gary would only appear in-ring once during Season 8, for the annual Royal Rumble (which he would lose). Otherwise, Gary would stay on the sidelines and manage his client...albeit not very well at times, as he would be off-point for Illidan's first match of the Season and cause his client to be pinned by Barret Wallace, and he would be mysteriously absent from ringside when Illidan, voted into an Elimination chamber match for a VGCW Title shot, faced Kefka in a Beat The Clock rematch for a prime chamber spot, though Illidan would turn out not to need his help. Gary would be unable to help Illidan in said Chamber match either, and his client would ultimately come up short in his attempt to claim the shot against their old enemy Scorpion. Gary and Illidan would take a month off before returning to break Segata Sanshiro, the submission win over the submission specialist likely pleasing Gary and stoking his ego. Again, Gary would throw out an open challenge for End Game 8, and Final Fantasy VI would return to bother his client again as this time, his opponent would be the returning Sabin. Unfortunately for Gary, he would find himself banned from ringside for the match, and this time, it would prove to be a difference maker, as Illidan would be defeated to the roars of the crowd. Once again, Gary Oak was associated with defeat... Season 9: Gary Oak is Here! (Insert Name) is a loser! That would change in the most unexpected of ways. In the surprise announcement of both Baz McMahon's return AND the announcement of the second GM Tournament, many wrestlers were voted as candidates to fight for the right to become the new GM of VGCW. And amongst them, Gary Oak would be voted in, his first round against fellow 'loser' Waluigi. As smug a bastard as ever, Gary would take the arena to face Waluigi... only to remind him (and everyone) that as a Pokemon Trainer, he wouldn't be doing his own fighting. And to everyone's dismay, it would appear that Waluigi would be forced to fight Gary's client, Illidan... ...until Baz MacMahon appeared, infuriated, and ORDERED Gary to take off his coat and face Waluigi himself. And so, giving the Betrayer a break, Gary would step into the ring proper, for the first time in nine months, to face Waluigi. The lanky underdog likely thought he would have it easy against VGCW's ultimate jobber. But needless to say, in having to get his own hands dirty, Waluigi would have to pay for this. And he would pay indeed. Perhaps Illidan's fel energy actually rubbed off on Gary, or maybe he was infuriated at MacMahon for actually having to put in effort, but Gary would not only WIN, but ''squash ''Waluigi to advance to the next round, earning his second ever Singles victory. Perhaps Gary's losing days are a thing of the past...or at least, he has a type advantage against people with the word 'Luigi' in their name. Miscellaneous Facts A major contributing factor to Gary's horrible record is how infrequently he is able to execute his finishing move, a superkick combo called Smell Ya Later. He executed the move twice in his debut against Ash, and then refused to use it in any of his singles matches for months. In his first and only singles win, Gary used this finisher three times before he finally pinned his opponent. Despite his tremendous lack of success in every other match type, Gary has proven somewhat competent in Royal Rumble matches. He managed to take out both Mike Haggar and Tingle before being thrown out by former partner Ezio on the 2013-02-28 Rumble. On the night of his defeat to Waluigi, he eliminated Jensen after just one punch. He also wound up eliminating seven people in the 2013-08-23 Rumble, including the GM of VGCW himself, Gabe Newell. This streak would continue over to WWE 2K14 where Gary was tied for the most eliminations in the 2013-11-26 Rumble with four. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Gary.jpg|Gary's appearance before remake. SmellYaLaterFinisher.gif|Gary's previous finisher: Smell ya later! smell ya later elite 2.png|Gary was here, Raph and Ezio are losers GaryHurtItself.gif|Gary's infamous botch vs. Barret, 2013-03-26 it really happened.png|It happened. gary used no sell.png Gary Oak eliminates Adam Jensen.gif|Gary pulls off a miracle, eliminating Adam jensen Gary oak professional mofo by tacofiesta-d3e66md.png|Gary's life before joining the VGCW, he gave it all up. SKS9S.jpg|Before EmfUc.png|After garygirls.gif|Gary at his Jobber King coronation ceremony garyoak.jpg|You'd be smug too with Illidan in your Pokéball.